


寥落

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 白头宫女在，闲坐说玄宗。
Relationships: Ar-Pharazôn/Sauron | Mairon, Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar
Series: Númenor Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841254





	寥落

**Author's Note:**

> 我倾向于认为后来的安格玛巫王就是努曼诺尔第十代女王塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩的弟弟伊西莫。

索伦用手肘撑起上身，床很软，软到陷进去了。

这房间原本这是一个王子少年时的住所，阿尔-法拉松的婚姻无子，这房间便被空放了许久，索伦和法拉松开始交换有限信任之后，便找时机提了这间房子，家具才又被添置回来。（欧洲王室喜欢搬家具……真是国情不同）

“你说你亲自过来有四点原因，一是什么？”他看向站在一旁的戒灵，现在两人独处，戒灵又变回了凡人不可见的形态，和他刚刚在法拉松面前顶撞、嘲讽黄金大帝老迈衰微时展现的高大躯体截然不同。

“一是有几个东方人传言，说您最近又和法拉松出了矛盾，提了些事情。”戒灵走过来，平时他走到哪里，哪里都会凝结出冰霜，然而这次，奢华的地毯丝毫未损。

“我猜，他们大概说了些类似我被吊在城门上的话。”索伦似笑非笑，“你没看到他们描述的情景，除了高兴，还有点失望吧。”

你会高兴的，因为我是你的主人。你会失望的，因为你希望我比现实更需要你。

“你把那些瞎说话的人怎么样了？”索伦追问。

“风干了他们的舌头，”戒灵说：“也风干了他们的脑子。”

听到后半句，索伦轻笑出声，戒灵原来不会这样说话，这是从他这里学的：吓唬听众的好技巧。

“二呢？”

“该送来打点的礼物、财宝，我也都送来。”戒灵走近床尾，手上的甲胄似乎碰到了床上的绸缎，轻轻一蹭。“明天我亲自去见安督尼依亲王，他应得的礼物最丰厚。他是叫阿门迪尔，对吧。”

戒灵的位置变了，索伦也仰面躺下，他发现这样似乎更方便他看着戒灵一点。

戒灵平时很少这么绕来绕去地探索房间，但今天事出有因。

“是的，阿门迪尔。”索伦说。“每天想给我找麻烦，以为是我蛊惑了他的宝贝国王。法拉松不恨他才怪，谁会喜欢把自己当成傻子的朋友？”

忠臣？法拉松不会信任索伦，但这不妨碍他们互相利用。可忠臣不明白，每一次他都能精准地惹怒法拉松。比起互相利用，法拉松更恨被人揣度，尤其是还把他往昏庸轻信里揣度。

“阿门迪尔不会收的。”索伦感叹：“他会把珍宝扔到街上，把你轰出来。”

“努曼诺尔人这么多，大家都会看到的。”戒灵接道。

“就这么一点点钱，他都不让大家分享一下。如果他再拿出什么正义邪恶来号召，只怕许多收了礼的人也要学他，气鼓鼓地洒钱了。” 索伦想象了一下那个情景：“他可千万别扔到水里去，白白便宜乌欧牟。”

戒灵已经把镜台也“探索”了一遍，他的气息拂过镜台上的红宝石。

“至于第三点，是你来告诉我巴拉督尔的情况，还是你特意来看看法拉松？”

“看法拉松，然后再汇报巴拉督尔的情况。”戒灵到了窗口，推开窗户的时候，甲胄下重新显现了可见的形体。

“你刚刚故意惹怒他，就不怕他来报复我？”索伦故意问。

“床上的报复不算报复，所以不重要。”戒灵听起来像在开一个玩笑。“从他的角度看，一个错失王位的可怜王子，当年还油蒙心窍，跑到荒芜的中州去，给一个黑暗魔君当了仆人。就是这么一个被家族除名，被同类忘记的蠢货，竟然又出现在他面前，竟然又有新的力量，而且竟然真的没有死。”他转过身背对窗外，他已经又是刚刚面对法拉松时的旧年形态——看上去完完全全是一个杜内丹人。

“他看到我后感到的诱惑，会远远胜过这世上一切珠宝、美人、权力，因为他享受过后者，却从未有不死的权力。您送他上绝路，然后撤了梯子看笑话。”戒灵走到床边，他身量实在很高，与索伦的形体相仿，此刻他站着，而索伦静静躺着，一边听戒灵说话，一边把玩自己银色头发。

“第四件事就是巴拉督尔，它非常好，等您成功，或许我恰好能在巴拉督尔的最高处也亲眼看一看好戏。”

“每次你自由行动，都能给我一些惊喜。”索伦坐起身，他不习惯戒灵现在的身高，他更喜欢戒灵站在台阶下，声音从黑色的袍子下沉沉地传出来。但他仍然很满意，甚至屈尊让了让位置：“你不来重新体验一下你的旧物？你当年住在这里多久，伊西莫王子？”

“80年。”伊西莫说着也在床沿坐下，“但正如我所说，我因这些事物享受过，也痛苦过，他们现在对于我，都是毫无意义的。我希望您兑现当初的承诺，我现在的唯一所求。”

索伦软软地靠了过来：“你指的是我？”

“另一件事，我当初说过的事情。”

“你在巴拉督尔不开心？”索伦问，他触碰了伊西莫的手指，感到伊西莫的情绪——这人明明挺开心的。

“巴拉督尔是您的，永远属于您。”伊西莫换了一种措辞：“我也永远听命于您，给我一块供我自由处置的疆土，我还会给您别的惊喜。”

他这么说话听起来就顺耳多了。索伦心想。

“很快，等努曼诺尔这面事情解决。”他说，只要努曼诺尔王国毁灭，中洲空虚，凭那些精灵能成什么事，那时戒灵的愿望还不好满足吗？

“您能做到让这些王室子孙一个不留吗？”伊西莫想得更“周全”一点：“只要有一个活着，他们就是很麻烦。”

索伦看上去一怔，随即笑了：“又一个惊喜，虽然我之前体验过了，你从来不觉得自己和别的杜内丹人有什么关系，从第一次我们见面就是这样，说起来阿门迪尔是你的血亲，法拉松甚至还是你的后人，你也一样要看他们的好戏。”他扯了扯伊西莫的领口：“你是不是还应该再给我一个，我体验过的惊喜？”


End file.
